A machine check architecture (MCA) bank is a hardware-based set of registers of a processor that has built-in capability to facilitate detection, reporting and attempted recovery from system errors that are observed by a central processing unit (CPU). Current MCA banks are statically-allocated such that each MCA bank in a computer system is shared by several mapped functional units. Accordingly, the MCA banks are pre-defined to identify which of the MCA banks are used for which functional units.